<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suffocate by turntechGodhead (FallenAutte)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082116">Suffocate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAutte/pseuds/turntechGodhead'>turntechGodhead (FallenAutte)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Choking, Cum Inflation, Cum Swallowing, Cum Vomit, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Human/Troll Relationship (Homestuck), Inflation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Play, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAutte/pseuds/turntechGodhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finds himself cornered by his kismesis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Equius Zahhak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suffocate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave is strong, but Equius is stronger, so when Dave finds himself pinned to the wall by his taller, STRONGER kismesis, he doesn't have much of a fighting chance at getting away.</p>
<p>"Hey, dude," he says, voice cracking. "What's this all about?"</p>
<p>"Silence, human." Without another word, Equius steps back and shoves Dave down to his knees by a shoulder, keeping his hand there to keep the boy from moving. His other hand fumbles with his pants, a writhing mass already visible underneath the fabric and staining it darker that Dave can't tear his eyes away from. Soon enough, the bulge is freed, and Dave's hands fly up to push on Equius's hips when his head is shoved forward.</p>
<p>"What the fuck?!" The cool, slimy, blue appendage writhes against Dave's face, smearing on his glasses and obscuring his vision. It's not getting in his eyes, at least, but this is still way too gross. He tries his best to push away from his kismeses' bulge, but Equius's STRONG hand holds him firmly in place.</p>
<p>"Open your mouth," Equius orders as his bulge tries to worm its tip past Dave's tightly shut lips, attracted to the warmth of his breath. Unfortunately for Dave, the slick of Equius's pre provides enough lubrication to squeeze past his lips, prying his mouth open with the new opportunity. The bulge gladly invades the warm cavern of Dave's mouth, and Equius tilts his head back and groans with pleasure at the feeling. All too fast, Equius pushes Dave's head down further, forcing the way too large bulge towards the back of his throat. He gags as the writhing tentacle worms its way even further even without Equius's hips moving.</p>
<p>Breathing through his nose, Dave instinctively takes a sharp inhale as the bulge prods even deeper, only to inhale some of Equius's pre, causing him to cough around the bulge. Equius pulls back slightly, enough for Dave to safely recover, but seems thoroughly annoyed. Dave whines when Equius pushes back in, further than before. Now, Dave can't breathe at all, the tip of Equius's bulge blocking the opening to his airway enough that he can't breathe without risking it entering his windpipe. As it writhes deeper still, he's grateful when Equius pulls back again, however chokes when Equius finally pushes in all the way.</p>
<p>All thirteen inches of his kismeses' bulge shove inside of his mouth and down his throat, and with horror he can feel the tentacle appendage squirm its way down his esophagus. He coughs as Equius pulls back only to snap his hips forward again, holding Dave's head in place while he fucks his throat deep. Equius grunts with each thrust of his hips, all while Dave struggles to even breathe. However, Dave does notice that as his head starts to feel loopy from the lack of air he's getting, his own cock begins to press hard against his pants.</p>
<p>Just as he's about to reach down into his pants and stroke at his cock, Equius pulls his head back and allows him respite from the abuse endured by his throat. He takes in a sharp breath and coughs, feeling the pre that had dripped down his windpipe and throat come up into his mouth. It's sweet and salty at the same time, unlike the bitter taste of human cum. He finds he quite enjoys it actually, but just as he calms down, Equius shoves his head down onto his bulge again. This time, he moans around the appendage, eyes closing as he once again feels asphyxiation setting in.</p>
<p>"Do not touch yourself," Equius says with a grunt. "I do not give you permission." Dave would have whined, feeling his cock twitch in his pants, but at that moment, Equius buries himself deep into Dave's mouth, his nose buried into the slit of the troll's bulge sheath. Instead of pulling back to thrust in again, Equius stays there, looking down to watch Dave start to squirm and struggle against the lack of air while his bulge continues to squirm and bring him pleasure.</p>
<p>He holds him there for several moments, and only when Dave's eyes go unfocused and his eyelids begin to droop does he pull back slowly. Dave coughs weakly and his head would have fallen to his chest had Equius not grabbed a handful of his hair to hold it up. Dave whines quietly, voice sounding broken, and chases after Equius's bulge, but stops when his head is kept firmly in place away from the appendage.</p>
<p>"How 100d," Equius hisses, tightening his grip on Dave's hair and tugging lightly, which successfully pulls a moan from the man beneath him. "And pathetic."</p>
<p>Keeping his kismeses' head in place, he kneels in front of Dave so their faces are level. "How much do you want to suffocate on my bulge, human?" Dave's only response is a weak whine, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before his face relaxes. His face is covered in Equius's blue pre, and it leaks from his mouth as he takes each heavy, shaking breath. "I will take that as 'too much'."</p>
<p>He stands again and shoves his bulge towards Dave's face, and the human eagerly opens his mouth to accept the tentacle again. Equius continues the rough pace he had been going at before, deeply fucking Dave's throat with every thrust of his hips. He keeps his bulge deep enough so Dave can't get a single breath, and Equius enjoys the blissed out look on his face as he slowly suffocates.</p>
<p>His own groans and moans increase in intensity as he feels himself growing close to his release. He grabs Dave's head with both hands and fucks more roughly into the boy's throat until he can feel himself tipping over the edge. He buries himself deep and allows the tension in his gut to loosen as he dumps his slurry load into Dave's throat. Dave's eyes widen as he fails to swallow all of it, and it floods his mouth around the bulge and leaks out from the corners of his mouth. Some of the blue slurry goes up into his nasal canal and leaks from his nose, as well, all while the majority of the slurry unloads directly into his esophagus and down into his stomach...and boy, is there a <em>lot</em> to take.</p>
<p>By the time that Equius is finished, he slowly pulls out of Dave's throat and allows him to slump over and cough up the slurry that may have invaded his lungs. Most of it went into his gut, and it's obvious with a tautness of skin around his bulging stomach. Dave coughs roughly onto the ground while on his hands and knees, putting most of his strength into dispelling the slurry from his throat and breathing heavily. By the time he calms down, a good amount of blue sludge settles on the floor and runs down Dave's face and shirt. Equius steps back and admires his work, and Dave looks up at him for a moment before suddenly hunching over again and throwing up a slurry of bile and blue. His stomach distends as he expels the excess slurry from his body, and by the end he's too tired to keep himself up, and his body collapses right there in the puddle of vomit and slurry.</p>
<p>Equius cringes at the pathetic display, but decides to do his kismesis a favor and picks up the limp body and carries him into the nearby ablution block to prepare a bath for him. He sets him down to sit on the toilet and kneels next to the tub to fill it with hot water. Dave watches through half-lidded eyes and makes an attempt to begin removing his clothes, but finds himself too weak and disoriented.</p>
<p>"Stop," Equius orders, and Dave obeys without complaint. While the tub fills up, Equius begins to remove Dave's clothes. The slurry that stains his shirt smears on his face even more, but Equius doesn't pay any mind to it, and Dave is too tired to care. When he gets to Dave's pants and boxers, Equius is surprised - but not too surprised - to see that his cock is still half-hard. They still have several minutes to wait for the tub to fill completely, so he gets an idea.</p>
<p>Opening his mouth, he leans forward to slot himself between Dave's legs, and with his cool, wet tongue, licks a long stripe along the underside of Dave's dick. It twitches against his tongue, and Dave moans, too tired to care about his volume. Once he reaches the tip, Equius wraps his lips around the head of Dave's cock and presses his tongue against the slit, drawing a hiss from the man above him. With his hands on Dave's hips, he steadies himself as he quickly goes down on the cock.</p>
<p>The coolness of Equius's mouth elicits a strange feeling, but it's definitely not a bad feeling. Dave's head leans back, too weak to hold it back while he groans to Equius sucking him off. It doesn't take long for him to become fully hard inside the troll's mouth, and not much longer still to feel himself growing close to his own release. "Eq," he pants. "'m close..."</p>
<p>Equius doesn't stop, instead taking Dave to his base and swallowing hard around his cock. Dave's dick twitches STRONGLY as he releases into Equius's mouth, a long groan pulling from Dave's throat. "Fuuuck..." Equius pulls off slowly, swallowing every drop of Dave's bitter load.</p>
<p>He turns his head to look at the ablution trap, and notices that it's full by now. He leans over to turn the water off, and stands to pick up Dave's tired body and lower him into the warm water. Dave sighs contentedly, his eyes slipping shut as Equius begins to wash his body with gentle touches.</p>
<p>He doesn't allow himself to fall asleep just yet, not until Equius finishes rubbing at his face with a soft wash cloth to mop up the slurry. However, the troll's hands working through his hair as they work shampoo into it does finally lull him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>